


Dangerous attraction

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Soundwave wished that Megatron would listen to him when it came to a certain seeker.For Gabbydrawswhat's birthday!
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), onesided megatron/starscream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Dangerous attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabbydrawswhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbydrawswhat/gifts).



  
“Isn’t he beautiful Soundwave?” Megatron hummed as he watched Starscream working at a console. The third in command had to keep himself from rolling his optics, “just think, with just a few words and some beautiful poetry, we could rule the Decepticons together!” The seeker shot a glare over at the warlord and Soundwave as if he knew what they were talking about. 

“Lord Megatron: Might want to reconsider. Starscream: very volatile and distrusting at the moment.” Soundwave sighed as he was waved off. Megatron never listened to him when it came to the tri-colored seeker. “Suggestion: try to please Thundercracker and Skywarp before courting Starscream. Seeker trines: find tradition important. Seeker tradition: court the trine before choosing the seeker. 

“Of course Soundwave,” Megatron said as he continued to watch Starscream work. The seeker’s wings flickered in annoyance, but it was a siren call to the warlord. He desperately wanted Starscream by his side, ruling together in glory. Of course, they had a war to win first, but after, they had an eternity to spend with the beautiful and brilliant seeker. Meanwhile, Starscream had shut off the computer and started to walk out of the command center. “Starscream! Where are you going!” The warlord yelled after him. 

“On patrol Mighty Megatron! You were the one who scheduled it!” The seeker hissed, causing the warlord to flinch. Sometimes he could be so vicious, but it was something that the warlord loved about the seeker. Starscream wasn't afraid to speak his beautiful mind, even when it got the seeker into trouble. 

“Well then,” Megatron huffed, “when you're finished, I want you to come to my quarters, we have battle plans to work on.” 

“Of course, mighty Megatron,” “Starscream huffed before storming out, completely missing the longing gaze that the warlord was giving him. 

Once the seeker was gone, Megatron melted, “isn’t he wonderful Soundwave?” The only thing the third in command could do was nod and send a message to the med bay to get to two berths ready. This meeting was only going to end in violence, and the third in command could only prepare for that inevitable outcome. 


End file.
